1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency electric power conversion mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radio frequency electric power conversion mechanism provided with a transmitter-receiver circuit and a waveguide is used when, for example, an electromagnetic wave having a short wavelength such as millimeter waves or microwaves used for a vehicle radar is transmitted or received by means of an antenna using the transmitter-receiver circuit. Such a transmitter-receiver circuit is integrated, for example, as a monolithic microwave integrated circuit (MMIC), in a substrate provided with a waveguide, a microstripline and a patch electrode. Radio frequency electric power emitted from the MMIC is converted into an electromagnetic wave in a certain transmission mode by means of the microstripline and the patch electrode and transmitted through the waveguide. On the other hand, the electromagnetic wave transmitted by the waveguide is converted into an electromagnetic wave in another transmission mode by means of the patch electrode and the microstripline and transmitted to the MMIC (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-172251).